A daytime sleep is not always useful
by Preclara
Summary: If you decide to take a nap, make sure you're surronded by right people


The president was bored.

She was sitting on the window-sill dangling her legs and trying to invent some entertainment for the academy. She had an exciting idea of arranging a masquerade but it was no use finding the theme for it. There was no doubt that she could have made Lelouch take care of the fancy dresses and got them immediately but in that case the whole academy would have learned who the real Zero was: judging from his attraction to extra-ordinary and impressing clothes. Fortunately, the blonde got rid off the thought easily and in a moment, tired of the torture of thinking, dashed to Shirley to (stare) find new ideas for the fancy dresses.

Rushing into the classroom, Milly noted with pleasure how lucky she was not having tricked Lelouch yet because the girl found him in a more than inappropriate pose. The whole class gathered around him: the bravest were poking their fingers into him, Rivalz was acting as if he was putting his head into a lion's mouth. The "lion" was, to put it mildly, pathetic and able to carry drafts and to make plans how to conquer the world, at the most, and definitely not to chase after impertinent fowls. If Lelouch had seen what his classmates were doing to him, he would have turned them into soldiers immediately or what was worse, into pizza men so that they would appear in front of C.C. ten times a day. But, fortunately for the students and the great conqueror's nerves , he was sleeping in a most unusual pose his photogenic body was able to. With his head resting on the left hand and the right one being stretched, his fingers spread apart, Lamperouge was resting after making the night sortie that had, by all means, unsettled his day. In addition to all these, Sayoko having misunderstood his phrase "I'll take care of everything here" disappeared leaving the boy to enjoy the morning with a duster and a vacuum-cleaner by himself, Lelouch scolding through his teeth C.C. with her "cleanness-allergy".

"Wow, look who's here!" The Ashfords' heiress cried with a shining smile. "So that's how he sleeps at night. Take note of it, Shirley". And the president began winking at the girl as pervertedly as she could.

"I-I'm not interested in it." Shirley claimed blushing but, anyhow, took a photo of Lelouch. Just in case, that's it.

At that very moment the vice-president of the Student Council did one thing no one had expected of him: he drew himself up to his full height, stretched out his arms and declared the class to be the United States of Japan. His fellow-students opened their mouths in surprise, as for Kallen – she even began to respect Lelouch.

The leader of the Black Knights plopped on his seat, evidently, giving to his second-in-command permission to speak. Nobody knew how long the dead silence would have lasted if it hadn't been broken with a loud snore. That time even Nina gave Lelouch a reproachful look because it was not appropriate for a man with such a mind of aristocratic cast to be up to such sorts of nonsense. Anyhow, the troublemaking orator had nothing to do with it. The unbelievable sounds were coming from the farthest desk where not less famous member of the Student Council Kururugi Suzaku made himself comfortable. By the way, he wasn't waving his arms and, generally speaking, behaving quietly.

At hearing a sudden sound Lelouch woke up and growled out addressing the viewers. "Why are you crowding here?"

The president glanced at suddenly silent Suzaku, then drawled darkly. "Never mind…"

Lamperouge turned round, read in Milly's eyes the whole story of his relationships with Suzaku and got ready to object when all his fellow-students rushed into the corridor to share wonderful news about the friends who had spent a night together. The one who was ruling the chaos was of course Milly, skillfully distributing her people round the academy.

Lelouch was chasing after them shouting. "Rivalz! At least, you!.."

Rivalz stopped and howled theatrically bending his arms. "You – with him! I've believed you so much… All men are the same!"

And at that time Kururugi was sleeping peacefully at the class-room and had no idea that his best friend was rushing from one floor to another in an attempt to destroy the myths and to save face. The Student Council was sure to have a rich imagination.

* * *

Author's note: This is the translation of my fic. I did it myself so you can come across some mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy the story and if you notice any mistakes, please, feel free to point them to me out: you may write in comments or send me a message. I'd be glad if someone were a beta reader and corrected me. Thanks in advance.


End file.
